


And Finally it Seems, My Lonely Days are Through

by cosmic_marigolds



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Straight up fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_marigolds/pseuds/cosmic_marigolds
Summary: Once Crowley and Aziraphale are finally alone, the angel has a surprise for Crowley





	And Finally it Seems, My Lonely Days are Through

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I decided *I* really really wanted to write the proposal that was kind of hinted at in my last fic "Is It Ineffable?", but I didn't want to include it in that fic, since that story was mainly for Beelz and Gabriel. But here it is, that proposal! If you haven't read "Is It Ineffable?", it'll still make sense so you can read this without having to read the former (but I mean if you want to read my work I'm not opposed)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

The kitchen in Crowley’s flat was unusually warm and full of love as Crowley had used it for the first time in what seemed like decades since he had moved in. He had managed—with Aziraphale’s guidance and gentle teasing—to recreate some of the many amazing dishes they had shared together in the past six thousand years. After dinner, they were sitting on the floor in the living room, about to split a bottle of wine that Aziraphale had miracled up for the two of them, when Crowley remembered.

“Oh, wait here one second,” Crowley set his glass down and headed back towards the kitchen “I won’t be long, angel, go ahead and pour us a glass?”

Aziraphale nodded with a smile, but as soon as Crowley was out of sight, he let out a huge, shuddering breath. He had been trying to keep his cool the entire day, even with Beelzebub showing up and asking him for romantic advice, and trying to break up a fight between Gabriel and Crowley, the small box in his pocket seemed to burn a whole into his being as he became even more nervous.

“Come on, old boy,” he whispered to himself, giving himself small slaps of encouragement on each of his cheeks “You can do this! It’s-it’s Crowley, you’ve known him for so long, of course he’ll…” he trailed off. What if Crowley said no? What if, when the angel got down on one knee and asked the burning question, the demon shooed him away and told him “Not on your life, angel”

But he wouldn’t say no. Would he?

…

In the kitchen, Crowley fussed over the cake, trying to fix the indent in the frosting left by Gabriel’s finger earlier that day.

“Oh come on, BE PERFECT” he threatened the icing, watching it immediately fix itself in response “It has to be perfect or… or…”

He stopped. Even if it was all perfect, what if Aziraphale didn’t return the affection? After all these years, what if the angel really did just think of them as friends and nothing more? He didn’t want to lose Aziraphale. Besides being his soulmate and the love of his life, he was Crowley’s best friend, and the only one in all of creation who knew him better than he knew himself.

“Buck up, man!” Crowley said to himself. He tried to give himself an encouraging slap, but hit himself way harder than he meant to, causing him to bless loudly.

“Is everything alright in there, darling?” Aziraphale called from the other room.

“Uh, yea, everything’s great!” Crowley scrambled to get the cake ready, desperately trying to steel any last bit of nerve he had. Now or never, old man. “Everything’s… super, I’m coming now”

Crowley walked out of the living room and stopped, surprised at the sound of “I’ve Been Waiting for You” by ABBA suddenly playing. Then, his jaw dropped when he saw Aziraphale down on one knee, shaking like a falling leaf.

“Crowley, my dear,” he began, steadying his breath “I know-I know this may seem sudden in our very recently established romance, but I-I’ve known you for the entire history of Earth. And I dare say, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything,”

Crowley thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest. Was the angel really doing what Crowley thought he was doing. Aziraphale scrambled with his pocket and pulled out a small box, presenting it to Crowley with shaking hands.

_I, I don’t know what you do_

_You make me think that you_

_Possibly could release me_

“A-Angel,” Crowley tried to speak, but he was still trying to make himself believe what was happening was actually happening right in front of him. “Are you-what are you doing?”

_I think you’ll be able to_

_Make all my dreams come true_

_And you ease me_

“You don’t have to say yes, Crowley” Aziraphale began as he scooted himself closer to Crowley, still on one knee “But, I can’t imagine spending the rest of eternity or however long we have with anyone else”

_You’re something I’ve been yearning for_

“And if you say no, I’ll understand. I know I’ve said you go to fast for me, but I wasn’t ready then. I’m ready now, and I’m ready for whatever comes next”

_I love you, I adore you_

_I lay my life before you_

Aziraphale stood up and got closer to Crowley, close enough that he could place his free hand on Crowley’s cheek. “But if you say yes, know you’ll be doing me the greatest honor. So… Anthony J. Crowley—”

“Angel, are you serious?” Crowley’s face was now coated in tears, the cake falling from his hands as he grabbed Aziraphale’s hands

_I’ll have you want me more and more_

“My dear boy, will you marry—”

Before Aziraphale can even finish his sentence, Crowley jumped onto Aziraphale managed to land himself in the angel’s arms, legs wrapped around his middle, their lips pressed together. Aziraphale laughs as Crowley plants several more wet and gentle kisses all over his face, repeating “I love you, I love you, good grief, I love you so much, angel”

“So,” Aziraphale looks at Crowley, pressing a small kiss into Crowley’s cheek “I take it that’s a yes?”

“Of course it is, angel!” Crowley sobbed, happy tears running down his face “A thousand times, yes I will!”

Their lips met again, and Aziraphale just squeezed Crowley tighter, committing every bit of this moment to his memory.

_And finally it seems my lonely days are through_

_I’ve been waiting for you_

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale remembered, setting Crowley gently down “Your cake! Oh, it’s been ruined, I’m so sorry!”

“Ah, don’t fret, it was uh..” Crowley blushed, but before he could miracle the mess away, Aziraphale restored the cake to its original state, icing love confession and all.

“Crowley, this is beautiful! Did you make this?”

“No I-uh-I got it at that bakery on the square,” Crowley muttered, shuffling his feet awkwardly “I-I was… I was going to tell you that I… I love you, but it’s nothing compared to..”

Crowley is just rambling now, and Aziraphale blushes, embarrassed. “Oh love, I overshadowed your confession, I’m so sorry,”

“Nah, yours was much better” Crowley shrugged “ABBA, nice touch. Thought you didn’t like bebop”

“I happen to like ABBA,” Aziraphale protested “They were quite popular in the 1970s if I remember correctly. It mostly reminded me of you, for some reason”

Crowley laughed. In all his life, he couldn’t remember anyone ever associating Anthony J. Crowley with the music of Swedish pop band ABBA, but he supposed he found it flattering. Aziraphale gently grabbed Crowley’s hand and slid the small gold band onto Crowley’s finger, placing a gentle kiss on the band as he did so.

“If you happen to take a look at it later, I had it inscribed” Crowley slid the ring off momentarily and read the inscription

_To my world, love your angel_

“It’s absolutely perfect, angel” Crowley slid the ring back onto his finger. Aziraphale held his hand up and Crowley noticed the band on Aziraphale’s finger, only his was silver.

“We match!” Aziraphale grinned. Crowley smiled and pulled Aziraphale in for another kiss. Crowley had waited so long to hear Aziraphale say that he loved him, and now he had gotten even more than he had ever asked for. He grabbed Aziraphale even tighter, hoping this moment wouldn’t end any time soon.

_I’ve been waiting for you_

_And it was worth the wait_ the two thought to themselves as they melted into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow guess who's a softie for a good proposal? Me  
> And yea, I know a band like Queen or The Velvet Underground would make more sense, but I just-the song "I've Been Waiting For You" makes me so soft, and I really need you guys to go and listen to it.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! More work coming soon!


End file.
